Reborn as a cat in KHR
by Scarlet Clown
Summary: Tanaka Arisu is a normal girl with a normal life. She wasn't that pretty and she wasn't that smart. She thought she would live her life to the fullest and die peacefully. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Instead, She got reborn as a kitten in a damn anime. How she died? Well, let's just say there was this robber who wanted quick escape and took the bus for a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, except Tanaka Arisu.**

**Warning: Cursing invovled.**

**A/N: Um... Hi. It's so long since I updated my damn stories. Its like 100,000,000 years ago. Blame the damn school and my parents. Anyway, this is my second KHR fanfiction for this website ( ) and if you'd like you could check out my other story 'Reborned as Miss Sparkle's Twin'. Yes, I am shamelessly advertising my other story. BUT I DO NOT REGRET! Enjoy!**

**Arisu's POV**

A normal day at school and a normal life of a normal girl.

Everything seems normal, other than the fact of being hit by a bus.

Yes. You heard me. I got hit by a fucking bus. Fucking perfect isn't it?

No. I refuse to fucking die. I have fucking goals and dreams to fulfil. I didn't get a chance to fall in love, get married and have kids.

Why is the world so unfair? I don't know, ask god. Just scream towards the sky asking him 'why is this world so unfair' though he'll probably not answer you.

And the world _is_ indeed unfair. It's cruel, selfish and corrupted. Don't all of you agree?

And I am not a happy kitten right now. Yes. I am a fucking kitten.

Rawr. Fear me. Bow down to me you peasants.

Ask me how the hell did I get into this situation?

Five words.

I. Do. Not. Fucking. Know.

I just woke up to whatever slumber I was having and Whoop-dee-doo! I magically transformed into a fucking kitten!

Suprise! Are you suprised? No? Darn.

And now you must be wondering, where the fuck am I?

I shall answer that question with the scream of a certain someone.

"HIIEE!"

So, have you guessed it? No? Yes?

If your answer is 'someone who's got a manly scream', you're close. But not close enough.

It's Sawada Tsuna-fucking-yoshi. The person who screams like a girl and has _feminine _features.

I swear he is able to crossdress easily with makeup and a wig. Like seriously. Who thought Tsuna was a girl when you first saw him? Please raise your hand.

On second thought, I can't see you. So just scream out "FEMININE TSUNA!"

Wait a second. I can't hear you too. You know what. Fuck this shit.

Anyway, have I introduced myself yet? No?

Well. First of all, my name is Tanaka Arisu. Or Alice in English. Whichever you want to call me, it depends on you.

I was 19 before I died and was secretly an Otaku. Favourite anime? Katekyo Hitman Reborn, also known as, KHR.

I am known as Shiro in this world because of my white fur and bad naming sense of Sawada Iemitsu.

That's right. He fucking named me. The almighty kitten of doom. His worst fucking fear. I shall make his life a nightmare!

Beware Sawada Iemitsu! For I, Tanaka Arisu is rising from the shadows to make your life a pain in the ass!

Muahahahahahahaha-hah! Hah! Ugh. Hairball. Disgusting as shit. Now where was I? Oh right.

Muahahahahahaha! Oh. I almost forgot to mention that anyone who are on friendly terms with Tsuna are able to understand me.

And seriously. I can see an orange aura around Tsuna all the time. And yellow for Nana. Must be their flames. Useful? Indeed.

Me? Well, I looked into a mirror once but I can't see my aura in it. Maybe it doesn't work on myself.

Which makes it difficult because I will never know what kind of flame I would ever had. I mean. Who doesn't want to know what kind of flames they have, right? Agreed? Agreed.

Tsuna is now 5 years old. About time for Vongola Nono to visit. I better be prepared for the arrival of the old man and Sawada Ie-fucking-mitsu.

They are gonna get one hell of a shock when they hear me talk to them. Especially Iemitsu.

Well. When he was naming me, he was in Italy and was on the damn phone. So I'll be able to send him to the hospital with a small heart attack. That was the plan.

But I doubt that would happen. And even if Nana told him that I could talk, he would just brush it off as a simple joke or a tactic to get him home.

Such an ass.

_Indeed he is._

**Chapter End.**

**So... How was it? I need your opinion people! Suggestions on how to improve on my story! And let me know if you want any shippings or not. I might think about it.**

**For my RMST readers! I will update soon! I'm already typing for the next chapter! Be prepared! Also, I typed out this story because I couldn't get this idea out of my head for WEEKS and I finally able to type it out to ease my brain's invasion of plot bunnies. So there you have it! Um... Scarlet Clown signing out? PLEASEDONTKILLMEIMSOSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGISHALLGIVEYOUACOOKIEBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Khr, I only own Shiro AKA Tanaka Arisu**

**Warning: Cursing, whee!**

**A/N: Heya! It's the second chapter of this fanfic! Whoo-pee! Ehehehe... I'm sorry. I'll be having my major exam in a month or two, so I kind of have a symptom of writer's block.**

**Arisu/Shiro Pov**

Sawada Ie-fucking-mitsu is finally home. He arrived home and said that his boss is coming over to Japan to visit us. AKA Vongola Nono.  
>And I just looked at him in disgust. He lies to his family about his job, what he has been doing and doesn't even come home for more than 7 years. After this event, he is going to leave Nana and Tsuna for Italy and do mafia shit.<p>

Iemitsu still has'nt found out of my ability to talk. Why? That's because I was not going to let the cat out of the bag until Vongola Nono step into this house. I shall give him a grand welcome and Iemitsu a great shock!

And guess what? He gave me a fucking collar with a huge ass bell on it so that I 'would not get lost'. Excuse me then. I am a fucking cat with a mind of a human. So, I would not get lost. I have perfect sense of direction thank you very much. I was debating whether or not should I scratch him in the face.

Worse, he hugged the life out of me calling me 'Shiro-chan'. Only Tsuna is able to call me that! I nearly lost my life back there. It feels like I'm Tora, the pet cat of the fat Fire Damiyo's wife from Naruto, except that it's Iemitsu. I feel you, Tora. You're not the only one.  
>I watched as the Sawada family leave the house to fetch Nono.<p>

"Shiro! Take care of the house for me, okay?" Sawada Nana shouted over her shoulders. I merely nodded, an indication that I heard her.

Tsuna smiled at me. "A-S-Shiro-chan... T-take care of yourself..." I nodded yet again, my tail flicking. Trying to keep myself from squealing. Damn Tsuna and his moeness!

Iemitsu looked at me and gave me a grin. "If you're good, I'll buy you some sardines!" I scowled. I'm not your fucking pet cat you bastard. I'm Tsuna's pet cat. I'm his guardian cat, I protect him.

They locked the house and left me alone with a bowl of water and food. And food as in cat food, the ones that are dried. The brown nibblets taste like anchovies and shrimps, and the treats, they taste like tuna.

As a human once, I feel slightly weird eating all these... food... Well, that aside, I am now debating whether or not should I visit the future guardians... Hmm... Maybe.

I'm just gonna laze around. Until they come home. It's gonna be 4 hours more till they come back home with Nono. I jumped onto the couch in the living room and lied down. I feel so fucking sleepy right now...

**Dream**

I opened my eyes and see a mirror in front of me. Staring back was my human self, Tanaka Arisu. Her long black hair reaching her waist, dark brown eyes seems to pierce my soul and skin pale as white.

"What the... Isn't that...?"

"Yes. That is your human body, Tanaka Arisu-san."

I turn around to see Vongola Primo, Giotto.

"You're...!"

Giotto smiled at me warmly and nodded.

"But why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in the Vongola Sky Ring?"

"Indeed. But that is just my resolution, my will. I am here as a spirit."

"Are you the one who sent me here, to this world?"

Giotto nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Why me?"

"I believe that you are able to protect Tsuna when the day comes."

I stared at him, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Giotto smiled mysteriously. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out. But now, it is time for you to wake."

"Wait! I hav-"

"We shall meet again, Tanaka Arisu." And then my vision started to blur and finally, I blacked out.

**Reality**

I woke up jumping off the couch and hitting my head on the table.  
>Still dizzy from the dream, I wondered aloud.<br>_"What was about, Giotto?"_

**To be continued**

**Question: What is your favorite character in KHR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Khr belongs to Amano Akira. Arisu belongs to me.**

**Warnings: Cursing**

**A/N: Hey~ Umm... Sorry for not updating, I am busy recently.**

**Arisu/Shiro Pov**

'What was that about?' I wondered.

What is Giotto saying? Protect Tsuna? I'm a cat for god's sake! How in the actual fuck am I going to protect Tuna-fish?! Tell me!?

I decided to vent my frustration on my very own scratching pole. I named him 'Douchebag Iemitsu'.

Imagine Iemitsu's face and claw the damn pole... Uh... That sounds like pole dancing... Ya know what. I'll just go over to... that corner and sulk. Yup.

So I waited... and waited... and waited... for... 10 seconds before I heard a very familiar yet annoying voice outside the damn house. It's Ie-fucking-mitsu.

Ah. So the guest of honor has finally arrived. Perfect! Time to put my plan into action!

"Tadaima!" The voices of Nana, Tsuna and Bakamitsu reached my ears as they unlocked the front door.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Timotoe smiled.

'Okaeri, Nana-san. Okaeri, Tsuna-kun.' I said. My voice entering their heads.

Nana sighed. "How many times must I say! Call me Mama!"

'I apologize but it is my habit and my motto to respect those who are older than me.' I lowered my head a little as I 'spoke'.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Iemitsu looking baffled and Timotoe narrowing his eyes a little.

Nana pouted. Knowing that she couldn't change my mind.

I lifted my head up, having mine and Iemitsu's eyes meet. I fake coughed and puffed up my chest, making me look prideful.

'You shall not pass!' I 'said'. Iemitsu narrowed his eyes. Tsuna, who was beside me, clapped, admiration in his eyes.

"Tsuna. Go help mama." Iemitsu said gently but firmly. Tsuna pouted but nodded. Ah... The moeness of young Tsuna... How fucking adorable... If I had a human body, I would've hug the life out of him... That's a bad idea...

Timotoe picked me up and sat me down in the living room. Now, here I am, sitting on a very comfortable cushion but getting uncomfortable glares from the two mafia men.

"Who are you?" Iemitsu demanded.

'My name is Tanaka Arisu. But now, it is Shiro. The credits goes to you.' I inwardly added 'you asshole'.

"Are... you an assassin?"

I stared at him, bewildered. 'Are you stupid? How am I suppose to kill people with this cat body of mine? Hair ball?!'

"With your claws and fangs, you would be able to."

'Well excuse me then for having claws and fangs.' I said sarcastically.

"You are excused." Iemitsu deadpanned.

'Hahaha. Very funny. Let's not beat around the bush.' I straightened myself and spoke.

'I am here for one reason and one reason only.' I spoke calmly.

"And what is that reason?" Timotoe spoke.

'My answer would be only one word: Giotto.'

Both mafia men raised their left eyebrows in confusion.

"Vongola Primo? How are we to believe you?" Iemitsu asked.

'Ah. That is where Vongola Nono comes in. You do have your hyper intuition, no?' I said, amusement in my voice.

Timotoe stared at me before saying. "She is not lying."

Iemitsu looked at Timotoe with a firm expression on his face.

"Why did Primo send you?" Timotoe asked.

'That is not for me to answer for I, do not know the answer myself. However, Giotto did mention that he believed that I would be able to protect Tsunayoshi-kun when the time comes.'

Timotoe nodded, a wry smile on his face.

"I see... Tell me. Were you always a cat?"

I grinned. 'What makes you think that, Nono?'

"Your speech is far too good for an animal."

'I'll take that as a compliment. Well, to be honest. I wasn't always a cat. In fact, I was once human.'

"What happened?"

'I was... Ran over by a bus. An instantaneous death I must say. Bones breaking and lungs and heart piercing. I found darkness welcoming me, until I woke up, finding myself in a form of a cat. And lived as Shiro since then, and still do. As you can see, I am able to communicate with you. But only with people who are on friendly terms or relatives of Tsuna.'

"Why Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked.

'That, I don't know. It is still a mystery for me.'

"Do you have other abilities?"

'Yes. In fact I do. I have the ability to see what kind of flames a person has. Both of yours are sky, so is Tsuna-kun. Nana-san has sun flames.'

"What about yourself?"

'Unfortunately, I don't know. Even after looking in the mirror, I couldn't find any flames to indicate which type I have. Perhaps I couldn't use this ability on myself or I have no flames at all.' I smiled as I look at Tsuna playing with his toy ball.

"No flames... Is that even possible?" Iemitsu asked.

'Possibly. The Arcobalenos are for one, defies the law of science and humanity. They are adults who are turned into babies to protect the tri-ni-sett. So, I don't see why not.'

"What is the tri-ni-sett?" Vongola Nono asked.

"And how do you know so much about the Mafia and the Arcobaleno?" Iemitsu demanded.

'Vongola Nono and Young Lion. To answer your question, it is simple. I can see the future.' Not really. I came from another world where you were created.

Iemitsu looked at Timotoe. Timotoe had a firm expression. "You... Are not lying..."

The sound of Tsuna's wailing interrupted our conversation. Tsuna is now being attacked by a vicious thing called a chihuahua.

Iemitsu quickly shooed the chihuahua away and comforted Tsuna. Timotoe's eyes widened. I watched as the familiar scene play out in front of me.

Timotoe turn to me. "Will he be able to live a peaceful life?"

I nodded. 'Rest assured, Nono. He will. Until the day of a certain someone to tutor him to be a mafia boss fit for the Vongola Family and restore it to its rightful state.'

Timotoe smiled warmly. "That is very reassuring, Arisu-chan. I hope you will guide and protect Tsunayoshi-kun till the day comes."

Flattery, embarrassment and pride mixed together in my heart.

'Um... I'll do my best!' I blushed slightly.

Timotoe chuckled before turning to face the happy family.

'So tell me Nono... How is Xanxus?' I spoke softly.

Timotoe smiled sadly. "He refuses to smile at me but he is doing quite well."

'I see. Please send him my best regards and pass my message on. Blood is thicker than water, however, bonds are stronger and does not break as easily.'

Timotoe stared at me for a moment. "So you know..."

'I am able to see the future after all. So... My regards?' I said hopingly.

He chuckled. "I will send your regards to him."

'Tell him "A cat named Shiro sent her regards to you". ' I smirk as I puff up my chest.

He chuckled yet again. "I will."

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Hey! Finally! Another chapter done! Are you guys laughing? I hope so! This story is meant to be comedy and adventure! Tell me in the comments if you guys liked it or not! Suggestions and criticism are also welcomed! I'll try my best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Tanaka Arisu/Shiro. I do not own KHR, they belong to Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warnings: Cursing and sarcasm. Though you already know this.**

**A/N: Another chapter has been updated! Whoo!**

**Arisu/Shiro Pov**

Ah... Tsuna is now 13 years old. The time of age when he will be trained by a spartan baby called Reborn to become a mafia boss fit for the Vongola Family! Oh joy!

Although I've not been successful in giving Iemitsu a heart attack, I still find his expression ridiculous. Seriously.

I've been updating Nono on Tsuna's daily life though my handphone as much as possible. Yes. I have a handphone customised for me. Surprised? Hell you are. For your info, it's purple in colour. Yes. Hibari Kyoya's cloud flame!

Just listening to Timotoe's reaction is very entertaining I must say. He would laugh out loud or chuckle whenever something funny happened to Tsuna.

'Maman. I'm hungry.' I spoke. Over the years Nana convinced me to call her 'mama' but I wanted to call her Maman just for the heck of it. How she convinced me is like blackmailing. Not that she knows. She just told me if I don't call her mama, I would not have my favorite catnip.

Blackmailing Nana is not to be messed with. Trust me.

Nana smiled at me. "Of course, Shiro! Here!"

She placed a bowl of brown nibblets in front of me. I just proceeded to eat and sighed mentally. Why am I a cat? I want to eat human food! Like hamburgers! Pocky! Chocolate! WHY?! WHY AM I A FUCKING CAT?! DAMN YOU GIOTTO! HOW DARE YOU PUT ME INTO A CAT'S BODY?! IF I EVER DIE AGAIN I WILL SO HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAIM YOU!

I finished the bowl of brown nibblets and made my way to Tsuna's room. 'Maman! I'm going to wake Tsuna up!'

Nana beamed. Damn sparkles. "Thank you, Shiro! You're so considerate!"

I feel a small blush cover my face. 'No... Problem...'

I proceeded to enter Tsuna's room through the small door on Tsuna's door. A door on a door. Ridiculous isn't it? All I have to do is to push a button and then door to the room is opened. The door would automatically close when I push the button for the second time. High tech? Very. Iemitsu had them installed on every door for my convinience. Bullshit. As if I would treat him better after he installed them.

I stared at the scene before me. Tsuna's room is in a mess! Though, I'm not surprised. I jumped onto his study table, spotting his test paper in the drawer. I grinned as I took it out with my teeth and placed it on the table.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi who got 15 marks for his test.' I said in a intimidating voice.

Tsuna jumped up, shouting "Hai!". I mused as he fell off his bed.

'Tuna-fish. You failed your test yet again. I am very very disappointed in you.'

Tsuna looked at me before pouting. "That's because I don't understand what the teacher was teaching!"

'It wasn't that hard for me though.' I smirked as Tsuna huffed.

"That's because you're smart, Arisu-chan!"

'No I'm not. I am merely older than you by... 13 years.' I frowned. I'm 26 this year. I feel so old. Damn.

"That can't be right! Cat's don't live so long!" You don't say?

'That aside, you're gonna be late for school. You wouldn't want Hibari Kyoya biting you to death, right?'

"HIE! I'M LATE!" I just said that dumbass.

I see Tsuna scrambling about to get prepared. I sighed as I hear Tsuna fall from the stairs.

"Tsu-kun, daijobu?"

I got out of Tsuna's room and sat at the top of the stairs. I watched as a very familiar scene play out. My eyes widened. This is where Reborn comes in!

Oh my frickin god. This is the best day ever. I get to see my idol in the flesh! YES!

"Ciaossu!" I nearly squealed. It's frickin Reborn! Yes!

The scene playing out in front of me is ridiculously hilarious. Reborn and my eyes met. I stared at me before smirking/smiling. I just smiled slightly, trying to contain my fangirlism.

I walked down the stairs and turn to Nana. 'Maman. Can I accompany Tsuna today?'

Nana smiled and nodded. While Reborn stared at me, curiosity in his eyes. I think all he hears are a series of 'meows'.

Tsuna rushed out of the house, with me following closely behind.

Apparently Tsuna doesn't believe that Reborn is in the Mafia. I sighed. Hell will be coming your way Tsunayoshi-kun. Well, I guess that goes for me too. Being Tsuna's guard/protector isn't as easy as you think.

You would worry over the slightest thing, like 'How am I suppose to protect him?' or 'What if I fail to do my job properly?' Something like that.

Knowledge is power, however, it also drives a person into insanity. Recently I've been having horrible dreams of the Future Arc. It's driving me crazy. I almost lost my sanity if it weren't for Nana and Tsuna.

But, if I didn't have the Sawada family with me, I would have been an antagonist.

I shouldn't think too much. Thinking too much would drive me crazy too. I sighed yet again. Why did Giotto have to do this to me? I was an ordinary girl who died a horrible death by bus.

Walking to school is a small feat for me. I've walked Tsuna to school for many times now.

Walking towards the gate, ignoring the whispers and stares, I went to search for Hibari Kyoya. I've seen the dying will mode of Tsuna many times now, so, it doesn't matter if I miss seeing him confess to Kyoko while he is in his underwear. Finding Tsuna's guardians is top priority!

Well. Recruiting Mukuro would take time since I'm still in the Daily Arc. I wonder if he could go into my mindscape and talk to me... Nah. Who would want to talk to a cat anyway?

_Apparently, there are a few, Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Timoteo._

Good point.

_No problem Outer Alice._

Okay, that's just creepy. Since when did I get an Inner Self?

_Just now. I am one of your new powers, congratulations._

What's an Inner Self gonna help me with my job in protecting Tsuna?

_Let's just say I'm your conscious. When you get angry, I'll be there to calm you down. And when you can't make decisions, I'll be there to make the correct decisions for you. Useful aren't I?_

I snorted. Hah. An Inner Self for me. I thank you very much Giotto for giving an Inner. Note the sarcasm, people.

_Haha. Very funny Alice. I don't expect you to call me Inner Alice all the time. Give me a name._

Well... I guess I could... How about Miku?

_After that vocaloid? No thank you. I am not a singing goddess with high pitched voice and turquoise hair._

If I could, I would have face palmed.

How about Karin?

_After that horrible fangirl of Sasuke's? I'd rather die than being called that._

Uh... Tsuki?

_...Fair enough. Better than that Karin bitch._

I sweatdropped. What the hell.

Cutting connection with Tsuki, I look up to see a certain skylark staring at me.

Yup. It's the one and only Hibari Kyoya. President of the disciplinary committee, Nanimori's Demon and the biggest softie when it comes to cute animals, like Hibird and Roll for instance.

'Good morning Hibari-kun. I am Shiro. Your weakness!'

_You're stupid. He can't hear you._

That's the fucking point.

Hibari picked me up and said.

"Why are you here, Koneko?" He began scratching under my ear.

Holy shit! _The_ Hibari Kyoya is scratching under my ear!? Plus he called me Koneko! This is a dream come true! Take that fangirls! Though I'm a cat, not human. Not anymore.

Tsuki snorted.

Such an ass.

I can hear you ya know!

So can I!

Hibari stared at me intensively and patted my head and realized that I have a black collar on. He seem to frown a little. He took a look at my collar.

"Shiro. So that's your name. Go back to your owner."

_Bad naming sense of Sawada Iemitsu. Scratch that! His naming sense is horrible! No originality at all!_

Ignoring her, I spoke. 'No. I want the great Hibari-sama to cuddle me.'

_He still can't hear you._

That's the fucking point! Do I have to repeat myself?!

'You know. I totally ship 1827. You know what it is? It means Yaoi between you and Tsuna. I am a full time fujoshi. Well. Secretly. Oh. And I totally love your hair! What did you do to your hair? And where did you buy your weapons? Is your uncle, Fon?'

_What the hell. Are you on crack or something? You're totally crazy right now._

Hey. After Tsuna befriends Hibari I can't do this anymore. So, I'm using this to my advantage!

I said, mentally giving Tsuki a thumbs up.

Tsuki snorted.

Such an ass.

_I can hear you ya know!_

So can I! Wait! Didn't we have this conversation before!?

Hibari put me down and walked towards the gate where Tsuna is.

Ah. Tsuna is showing his underwear to the world. What a glorious moment. Not surprising. Anime defies Physics.

_Indeed. It's like those fan fiction we always read. But we are causing ripples ourselves. Even by being here, will change the entire plot._

I nodded grimly. I wasn't suppose to exist, yet I do. I am a stranger. An intruder. A ghost. I am not even human. Why am I even here? I wasn't suppose to live. Why did Giotto risk the plot by making me protect Tsuna? Was he crazy? Who do I live for? Just to protect a fictional character? I don't know anymore.

_What about Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Nana? Vongola Nono? Decimo's Guardians? Giotto?_

Hah. Perhaps. I am a stranger to this world after all... A withered flower among a field of blooming flowers... But... I do want to live for the Vongola Family... It's my job anyway... I don't want them to have an early death like me. I want them to enjoy their youth to the fullest. Unlike me. Perhaps that is what drives me to live on...

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tsuki smiled. Twirling her white hair around her index finger. Her brown eyes gleamed of playfulness and sorrow. She opened her mouth and talked to herself._

_"Alice. Very soon you will receive the full extent of your powers. And soon after that, I am going to disappear..."_

**Chapter End.**

**Finished! Well then, what did you guys think? I accept criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Alice/Arisu/Shiro.**

**Warnings: Cursing(obviously) and sarcasm.**

**A/N: Hey peeps! It is I! Scarlet Clown! Author of Reborn as a cat in KHR! I know. I am being a huge bitch for not updating any shit. I apologise. *bows 90 degree***

**Alice POV**

Welp. This is life. The life of Sawada Shiro. Tanaka Arisu. Yep. A life full of fucking rainbows and sunshine! A life where babies throw those wonderful grenades at you. A life where they will shoot you with surprises(bullets)!

Yes. Everyday is just full of flying cows and the beautiful screeching of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Don't you wish that this moments in your life would not end?

Hell no. I'd rather die than experience this kind of bullshit suffering! Giotto should have let me stay dead! I swear Giotto is secretly a sadist! That asshole!

Let me tell what happened over the past few days.

-Flashback-

Today. Is the day Gokudera Hayato arrives. Yes. My cussing buddy. I shall welcome you with my furry arms. Legs. Paws. Whatever. All it matters is that my cussing buddy is here. Indeed.

_I shall say one thing, Alice. You have gone insane._

I can't help it! You know KHR has always been my all time favourite anime! You know that very well! You are me, aren't you?!

_...Do what you want. Just don't blame me if you get into trouble. Tsuna is prone to trouble after all. Especially with the Mafia_

He is Decimo after all. Don't blame him! He can't help it with Giotto's blood running in him!

_Alice._

What is it, Tsuki?

_Do you have any plans on how to protect Tsuna?_

Why does Tsuna need protecting anyway? He's the sky who protects his Guardians. His Guardians will protect him. I'm probably some extra burden for him anyway. I'm not even strong. I'm just a fucking cat. A. Cat. What can a cat do anyway? Is Giotto really that stupid? God knows where he got his stupidity from!

_Probably after years of paperwork and stress created by his Guardians has detoriated his mental state, and thus you have a perfectly idiotic Giotto who has little common sense and sent a girl who died into a fictional world in the body of a cat._

Or maybe he was just born with it.

_But if he was born with it, he wouldn't have created Vongola._

That's true.

-Somewhere in the spirit world, a certain blonde haired man sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me, probably G."-

I got out of my cat house-yes I have a cat house, deal with it-and walked towards the kitchen.

'Ohayo, Maman.'

Nana beamed. "Ohayo Shiro-chan! Here's your breakfast!" She said as she placed a red bowl on the floor.

Yay, more brown nibblets.

'Thank you, Maman.'

Nana beamed yet again.

"Anything for my darling daughter!"

I stared at her. Am I really worth being her daughter?

I frowned inwardly, chewing on my brown nibblets.

Now, today is the day Gokudera Hayato enters. Yay. Oh so fucking joyous.

He's gonna call me an UMA and investigate me. Interagation and interviews. Great. So fucking great.

_Don't be so sarcastic, Alice._

Oh? So you approve of him getting into our privacy and stalking us?

_I guess you have a point there._

I swear I'm gonna scratch him for calling me an UMA.

_Yes, scratch him the way Uri does it._

Hah, of course I will.

I wandered around the Sawada Residence twice after I eat finished my brown nibblets, feeling bored.

Being a cat is not fun.

_Ya don't say._

Shut up you sarcastic bitch.

_I'm you, so you just called yourself a bitch, bitch._

Damn freaking inner of mine.

_I know you love me, after all, who could resist me._

Hah. I could just feel you flipping your hair right now.

_Damn straight I am!_

I could feel myself sweatdropping.

Tsuna already left for school. For now, I'm alone with Maman. Maman is so gullible and innocent.

_Unlike you._

I frowned. Yes. Unlike me, a girl who died and got reborned into a cat. A girl with zero social life. A girl who's supposed to be dead. I'm practically a living zombie if you ask me.

_You left out how insanely crazy you are talking to your inner self, 'seeing' the future and that you came from another dimension._

I would've facepalmed if I could. Insane and crazy has the same meaning, Tsuki.

_Exactly._

I sighed. This will be a long day...

-Time skip, few days later

Tsuna has yet to bring his friends back home. I sighed. Such a disappointment.

However, Lambo and Bianchi are coming. So far cannon is going smoothly, nothing abnormal. Yet. I told Tsuna to tell me to keep me updated on what he did in school and outside of the house. Mainly because I don't know what's going on outside. I rarely leave the house.

Tsuna is studying with Reborn again. It means more explosions and more damage to the house and my sensitive ears.

I sighed yet again.

I entered Tsuna's room, the door was opened, and see Reborn and Tsuna. And a certain broccoli monster.

Yay, the great Lambo-sama is here.

Ah. That he is.

"The five year old Hitmn Lambo of Bovino Family, who came from Italy, has tripped! My favourite foods are grape and candy drops! Sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped!" And he started laughing while crying.

Tsuna had a weird saying 'what in the actual fuck?'

"It's nice to see you again, Reborn!"

"Try solving this the formula." Reborn said to Tsuna, ignoring Lambo.

Lambo looked down, trying to contain his tears. He sniffled. "Gotta... Be... Calm..."

Then, his hands reached into his afro and said. "Arara? I wonder what this is?" And took out a pink grenade.

"Ta da!"

"Geh!" Tsuna had a look of horror.

"Die, Reborn!"

Reborn just flick his hand and sent the grenade flying towards Lambo, sending him out of the window along with the grenade. And then, an explosion happened. I winced. My poor ears...

"Now, the next question." Reborn said.

_That's some cold heartless shit._

No shit Sherlock.

"You really didn't need to go that far. You know him right?" Tsuna said.

"I don't know him."

"Eh?"

"Anyway, the Bovino Family is a small to medium sized Mafia. I can't be bothered with the lower ranking people."

"H-He's so cool..."

'Tsuna.' I said.

Tsuna jumped up in surprise. "Arisu! How long have you been here?!"

'Long enough. My poor ears are being violated by the explosions. Tell Reborn that.'

Tsuna nodded numbly. "Reborn... Arisu said that the explosions are making her ears hurt."

Reborn look towards me. "Is that so? But too bad. You'll have to live with it, Baka-Risu."

I feel my blood boil. Even though he's my idol, he is pissing me off.

I swear he just loves tormenting people.

_He does._

'Tsuna. I'm feeling pissed. Please do not disturb me unless you want to get scratched.' I said as I turn to go back to my cat house.

Tsuna paled and nodded furiously.

Fucking shit this day turn out to be.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Done. Finally. Finished with this shit. Recently been caught up by school, plus the laptop was not working. Lots of shits to deal with. My father decided to be a very good man and plug out the internet wire and hid it somewhere so my brother and I couldn't use it. Currently using the school's WiFi btw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do no town anything except myOc.**

**Warnings: Cursing and sarcasm involved.**

**A/N: Part two is out! Yay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arisu POV**

Well then. I suppose it is time that Bianchi came along. Great.

_Poison cooking at its best._

Let's just hope she doesn't poison us or anything. I really don't want to die early even though I died defore.

_Plus, you have yet to fulfil your role._

Goddammit don't remind me. **Please.**

_Hai hai. Whatever you say, Miss protector._

I didn't want to be one in the first place. Giotto can go screw himself for dragging me into this mess.

_Giotto can only screw his own wife, Alice. That's his job._

Oh my god! Ew! Gross! What the hell is wrong with you!

_You started it! _

Yeah, but you don't have to go that far! Ugh. My pure mind and ears are now contaminated!

_HAH! I'm you! So it means that you're not innocent, bitch!_

You just call yourself a bitch, Tsuki.

_So what? I'm proud to be one!_

I could practically feel her puffing out her chest and holding her head high.

Having arguments with your own inner voice is not fun. Not fucking fun at all.

_Says the cat._

Says the inner voice.

_Says the zombie._

Says the bitch.

_You're technically one too._

I sighed. Not fucking fun at all.

-Timeskip-

It's officially a staredown with Bianchi.

I stare at her, she stare at me.

"Bianchi, this is Arisu but her current name is Shiro. Shiro, this is Bianchi. She's famous for her poison cooking." Reborn explained.

'Pleasure to meet you Bianchi, I am a cat.'

Bianchi raised an eyebrow. "Reborn... Why are you introducing me to a cat?"

"She is no ordinary cat, apparently she can see the future."

'Correction, **a** future.'

"Why can't you understand her like the other animals?"

"I don't know. It seems like something is blocking me from understanding her."

_Courtesy of the great and wonderful Tsuki! Please! Please! Hold the applause! No need to thank me!_

I sweatdropped. What the fuck, Tsuki?

"People who Tsuna deem as friends or family is able to communicate with her. It seems like Dame-Tsuna has yet to acknowledge me as an ally."

'Well of course. You are a Spartan of a baby you know. Tutor from hell. It'll take time for Tsuna to accept you.'

_True and wise words my dear Arisu._

Please shut up for once, Tsuki.

_Hell no. Peace and quietness is for nerds and emos._

That's very offending, Tsuki. I happen to like peace and quiet.

_Then you're a bitch._

I sighed. I swear to god I absolutely hate my life now.

_At least it doesn't make your life boring!_

I like to live my life boring thank you very much.

_Well aren't you a party pooper?_

I can feel her pouting.

_Am not!_

Are too!

_Am not!_

Are you gonna keep this up like a snotty kid?

_Apparently, yes. I planned to do that._

If I could facepalm, I would already have.

Bianchi stared at me for a moment and then turn to Reborn. "Are you sure I can't use it to make poison cooking?" She pouted.

I paled. Oh. Hell. No. No way I'm gonna be some poison cooking shit!

"No Bianchi. Arisu is an important figure in the Vongola Family. She is Nono's shadow for protecting Dame-Tsuna."

Wow. I didn't know I was such an important person to the Vongola. Learn something new everyday huh.

_Don't get your hopes high little girl. Even if you are important, there's a possibility that people will still hunt you down. This is the Mafia after all._

I know. My life sucks. GO EAT SHIT GIOTTO! I HOPE G WILL BURN YOUR FUCKING ASS!

_Now that is some Yaoi shit._

Goddammit Tsuki, don't twist my words into something I don't really mean!

_Wahaha! The power of fujoshis!_

I mentally facepalm. I swear to god she's so difficult to deal with.

_You love me anyway!_

I snorted. Yeah right.

_Don't deny it! Just admit it!_

Hm... Is that a fly buzzing around my ear?

_Hey! Don't lump me with flies!_

"Bianchi, I want you to protect Arisu no matter what, she can be targeted for being able to see the future." Reborn said.

'Correction, **a** future. Do I have to repeat this?'

"Anything for my darling Reborn~!" Bianchi fangirled.

I sweatdropped. 'Women.'

_You're technically one._

Correction, was a woman. I am now a cat. A female cat. But not a woman.

_Say whatever you want~ _

I mentally sighed. Fucking shit my inner can be.

-Another Timeskip-

The three of us are waiting for Tsuna and Gokudera in Tsuna's room.

We heard them walk up the stairs and opened the door.

"Welcome back." Bianchi said. The duo had the look of shock and horror.

And Gokudera collapsed onto the floor as he saw Bianchi, clutching his stomach.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said in panic.

"W-why are you here?!" Tsuna questioned.

"It's for love." Bianchi said, blushing.

"It's for work." Reborn said.

"Reborn needs me."

"Bianchi would be in charge of part of your training."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Then his look turned into shock.

"You're my tutor?!"

"I'll be teaching you home economics and arts. Reborn asked me so I had no choice. I'll teach y-o-u. Here." Bianchi opened the lid of the bowl and it showed the poisoned food.

I cringed at the smell.

"No!" Tsuna screamed.

'It's okay, Tsuna, you're not gonna die.' I said.

"How can you say that, Arisu?!" Tsuna pointed and shouted at me.

'Because I'm not you. Brat.' I smirked. I really love making Tsuna frustrated at times. His reactions can be hilarious.

"Don't call me that!" Tsuna pulled his hair in frustration as Reborn and Bianchi looks at us in amusement.

"U-UMA..." Gokudera said to me before fainting.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Hang on!"

And that's how our day went.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Heyyyy! Sorry for keeping you awesome people wait! I've been really busy with College. It can be a pain in the ass. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I only own Alice and Tsuki.**

**Warnings: Cursing involved. Tsuki involved. Tsuna's cuteness involved. Randomness involved. Stuff involved. Plot involved.**

**A/N: Heya! How's it going? I am back! Muahahhaha! Okay, it's the holiday(for me) and I am currently working to earn money(to buy cosplay) and I'm having a writer's block. Isn't that great? I hate my life. Enjoy the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arisu POV**

I surveyed my surroundings. Where is this place? I'm at a lake with a waterfall surrounded by forests. The sky was grey as if about to rain.

"Arisu." A familiar voice called out. I turned around to see a girl who looked like me but with white hair and brown eyes. We could be twins if she had brown hair like me...

"You are...?" I asked. She laughed and pointed to herself.

"It's me, Arisu! I'm Tsuki! Your Inner!" She grinned.

I blinked once. Then twice. "Excuse me what? Did I hear you correctly? And why am I so tall all of a sudden...?"

I looked at my body. My paws turned to hands! My hind legs were human legs!

"Is this a dream?! Holy shit! I'm human!" I was so freaking happy until Tsuki interrupted me.

"In this world of course, you are human. However, physically, you are a feline." Tsuki explained.

"This world...?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"This place is your mind scape. Kinda like the one Naruto has with Kurama."

"Oh... I see... So... You have been living here?" Tsuki nodded.

"How did you survive, Tsuki?" I asked.

"There's a thing called being a ninja by searching for food."

I blinked. She had to search for food? I didn't know Inners did that.

"Course you wouldn't know. You not an Inner. You are an Outer. You live physically and I live mentally. Though, I must say, your mind scape is pretty interesting. Normally people's mind are like buildings of sorts."

"So... You're saying I'm not normal...?" I asked.

"In a sense, yes. You are supposed to be a dead person but you're still alive. Like Nagi, she was supposed to die, but Mukuro saved her. Her mind scape is of a lake after all."

I nodded. "I see..."

Tsuki clicked her tongue. "Someone is coming."

I blinked. "Into my mind scape...?"

She nodded. "I smell a pineapple... I shall hide myself. Good luck to you." She then jumped into the lake and swam towards the waterfall, hiding behind it. Must be a cave back there.

I sweatdropped and sighed. A pineapple... Don't tell me...

"Kufufufu~ What do we have here?" I froze in shock. It is him! HOLY MOTHER OF PINEAP- Okay brain! Not the time!

I turn around to the voice. A mist covering the figure. "Who are you...? Are you the Pineapple Fairy?" I asked.

"Kufufufu~ My name is Rokudo Mukuro, not Pineapple Fairy." His face darkens, even though I can't see him, I can tell.

"Tanaka Arisu, pleasure to meet you, Pineapple Fairy-san." I said with a straight face, mimicking Fran.

"Why are you here, Fairy-san? Have you come to take me to your Pineapple Land? Yay! Take me there!" I said, still mimicking Fran.

His face darkens even more. "I am **not** the Pineapple Fairy and I am **not** taking you to Pineapple Land. I am here by accident."

I raise an eyebrow. "Accident?"

He nodded. "A mere accident... But since you know who I am, I'll have to eliminate you."

I paled. WHO ASKED YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR NAME, DUMBASS!

"W-What?! Eliminate me?! Why?!" I shouted in panic.

"This is the Mafia, the cruel life of Mafia." He explained.

"Mafia?!" I shouted yet again.

"I'll eliminate you soon enough. I'll just have to find your name and track you down. Watch out..." With that, he disappeared.

I sighed of relieve. Find my name huh? Impossible!

I don't exist! As human that is. The one Mukuro met is the human me, but in reality he is going to meet a cat.

Okay, I'm good! I have nothing to worry about!

I begin laughing. "Crazy Outer."

I turn around. "Tsuki!"

"No shit. Now, time for you to get out. You have big days coming up with the fucking Pineapple Fairy lurking around with his magic wand."

I immediately pictured Mukuro doing Magical Girl Transformation (Like Sailor Moon Transformation)... I shuddered. Bad idea...

"In the name of the Pineapples, I will punish you!" Tsuki shouted triumphantly.

I poked her ribs. "Don't even think about it!"

"Alright, alright. Geez, such a bitch..." Tsuki scowled.

"You're a bitch too!" I pointed at her. She snorted.

"Let's get you outta here."

After that, I saw darkness.

-Timeskip-

I jolted awake. I was in my cat house.

_Alice._

Tsuki. How wonderful of you to join me in this waking ceremony. I said sarcastically.

_Haha. Very funny Alice._

What do you want? I asked.

_You know what day today is?_

Uh... Your birthday...?

_No you idiot! The day Haru comes along!_

HOL-

_Exactly!_

Let's just hope she doesn't see us and try to crush us.

_Indeed. I wouldn't want that to happen._

Both of us shivered. The thought just sends chills down spines.

"I'm back!" Tsuna shouted.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Two voices shouted as well Gokudera and Yamamoto I assume.

I got out of my cat house and walked infront of Tsuna.

'Welcome home my dear Tuna. Great to see you again, Gokudera. Pleasure to meet you, Yamamoto.'

Tsuna sweatdropped. Gokudera pointed at me. "UMA! YOU'RE HERE!"

Yamamoto just laughed. "Wow, Tsuna! This cat can talk! It's so smart!"

'I am not an it, I am a she.' I corrected him.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Gokudera continued to point at me.

"Ahahaha! You're cat is so smart!" Yamamoto continued laughing.

Tsuna was sulking.

Yep. Great day, now it's going to be even worse when Haru is around.

_Chaos is gonna run through this house, especially Tsuna's room._

Yup. A great day it is.

**Chapter End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! I love you guys! Comments and Reviews gives me motivation! /Gives hugs**

**I thank you for supporting this story, I had no confidence in this story at first to be honest, but after seeing the comments and reviews, it really gave me courage to continue this story. I really really can't do this without you guys! I LOVE YOU!**

**Question: What do you think Alice's flame would be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did, there would be horrible plots. I only own my Ocs.**

**Warnings: Haru. Tsuki. Cursing. Gokudera.**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy the story so far. I love you guys even if you criticise me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alice POV**

Haru. One of the world's stupidest character.

I mean, how can babies be pure? You tell me!

_She has intelligence but horrible character, she only daydream, do cosplay, stalk Tsuna and loves children but treat them horribly._

That's true. She'd make a wonderful person if she doesn't daydream, cosplay in ridiculous outfits, stalk Tsuna and treat children like some branded goods.

_I remembered what happened to Lambo. Poor thing._

I pity the brat and Tsuna. Poor Tsuna, his sanity isn't going to be the same.

_Our sanity isn't going to be the same too._

True. How very true.

-Timeskip-

I'm currently in Tsuna's room, sitting in a corner, watching Haru create chaos by claiming that she would have Reborn 'rescued' from Tsuna.

_Poor Tsuna._

I nodded. Poor Tsuna indeed.

"Ari-Shiro! Save me! You know how to do this question, right?!" Tsuna pleaded me.

"Why are you asking a cat?! It can't talk! Let alone, do a question!" Haru screamed.

I cringed at the volume. 'Tsuna, as much as I pity you, I unfortunately can't tell you the answer, you have to learn yourself.'

Gokudera's anger bursts. "You shitty cat! How dare you not help Jyuudaime!"

Meanwhile Yamamoto just laughed. Haru seemed confused and enraged. Tsuna... Just sulked.

"Now you're just following his act!? You people have serious mental problems!" Haru shouted at them.

And now our dear spring assumes that Tsuna and the others have mental problems.

_Great. I shall say this now, I am rolling my eyes._

So am I, my dear Inner, so am I.

I gave Haru a blank look and then scowled at her.

'Bitch.' I accidentally spoke. Tsuna then started to panic. 'Oops.'

"Hieee! Shiro! Don't say that!"

"Ahahaha! Shiro-chan just said female dog!"

"Don't use such uncouth words in front of Jyuudaime you shitty cat!"

Pft. Who's the uncouth one here?

_Oooh, burnnnn!_

'Says the octopus.' I replied him. He scowled and shove his hands into his pockets.

Tsuna, seeing this, immediately stopped Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun! Please stop! She's just a cat!"

Just a cat?

_Poor Tsuna._

'I'm thoroughly hurt, Tsuna. I'm just a cat? Well, I guess you can say goodbye to your favourite-' Cue claws coming out. 'Little, cute and fluffy lio-'

"Okay okay! You're not just a cat! Please don't hurt it..." Tsuna whimpered.

I retracted my claws and started to groomed myself. 'Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna. What will I ever do with you. You brat.'

"How dare you call Jyuudaime a brat you bitch!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto laughed. "I wonder how old Shiro-chan is?"

Tsuna is trying to calm the octopus beast down.

Haru is still looking confused and bewildered.

'Unfortunately, Gokudera-kun, I am not a dog, but I am definitely a female. Yamamoto-kun, I'm merely 19 years older than you.'

"Uwah! You can easily be my mother then!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Old hag!" Gokudera scowled.

"Stop talking to the cat and focus on me! I'm here to take Reborn-chan away and you're just blindly talking to a cat as if it is talking to you!" Haru exploded with anger.

_How rude. Tsk tsk tsk, no manners whatsoever._

Agreed.

_She should from someone. Someone... Like me!_

Hah! I think her manners will only get worse.

_Oh, woe is me!_

I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

Just as expected, the plot plays out with Haru draaaaging her time, bringing Bianchi in, Gokudera collapsing, Lambo coming in and disrupting.

The cow brat pulled my tail! You know how close I have been to scratch the eyeballs out of the damn brat?!

And then, the damned brunette girl called her father to come and attempt to solve the problem.

In the end, Rebo- I mean, Boreen-sensei solved it.

_Great summary there, my dear Alice._

Your sarcasm isn't appreciated here, Tsuki.

_Oh, the fucking irony._

I know right?

_Totally._

-Timeskip-

I unfortunately was unable to see our dear Tsuna in his boxers and saving the idiot brunette who has high intelligence.

_A great pity._

A great pity indeed, my dear Tsuki. A great pity indeed.

**Chapter End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm having bad writer's block so it'll take me time to type the story out and update.**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Question: If you were in Alice's shoes, being reborn as a cat a in KHR, what is the first thing you'll do?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I only own Alice/Arisu/Shiro and Tsuki.**

**Warnings: Tsuki. Curses. Tsuna. Cursing. Bad words. Potty mouth.**

**A/N: I am glad and pleased that people actually enjoy this story! Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alice POV**

Why am I not fucking dead yet?

_Because you're alive._

No shit, Tsuki. No fucking shit.

_I can feel the love rolling off of you._

I can feel yours too. I rolled my eyes at my inner.

"Tsu-kun, hurry up." I heard Nana called.

I'm still lying on my cat bed. It's too comfortable here. I don't want to move.

You know that kind of feeling right? When you're too comfortable on a chair/sofa/bed to do anything. Let alone move.

_Yes. I do, actually._

No one asked you, Tsuki.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Okay." Tsuna replied.

Oh yeah, I remember this episode.

_It's when Tsuna and Co invaded Kyoya's Reception Room. Poor poor Tuna._

Yes. Poor poor Tuna. How many times have we pitied our dear protagonist?

_Over a hundred times._

Right. Over a hundred times.

"Shiro-chan! Time to eat!"

But I don't want to moooove.

_Move your god damned ass. I'm hungry. You're hungry. Everyone is hungry, bitch._

Whatever.

'Hai~ I'm coming!' I shouted as I stretched.

I walked out of the cat house.

I entered the kitchen and walked towards my food bowl.

Yipee. More brown nibblets. How very pleasant.

_Sarcasm at its best._

Yes. I love sarcasm. Some people don't find the joy in it.

_You and me both._

Both of us sighed.

I began eating while looking at the scene that played out.

'Tsuna.' I spoke.

He looked at me. "Yes, Ari-Shiro?"

'Be very careful at school, okay. Oh, and don't let the chestnut poke you.'

Tsuna gave me a confused look. "Huh?"

'You'll understand soon, young grasshopper.'

"I'll never understand you, Shiro."

'Exactly.' I smirked.

His left lower eyelid twitched.

_I think he knows that you're being smug._

That's the point, my dear Tsuki. That's exactly the point.

Tsuna then got out of the house and went off to school with his friends.

Ah, they grow up so fast.

_Indeed they do._

Soon I'll be seeing their children.

_That'll take 10 years or so._

If I ever survive 10 more excruciating years.

_..._

Tsuki? You okay there?

_..._

Hellooooo? Earth to my Inner!

_..._

Tsuki!

_What?!_

You didn't even react when I called you, so I had to shout.

_Whatever._

What are you thinking?

_World domination._

Pft. Yeah right! You're an Inner! You can't dominate the world!

_I can't, but you can! Imagine! Fooling people into thinking that you're a normal cat but you're actually manipulating them and you'll gain control of the world! Wahahahaha!_

I think my Inner has gone insane. I sighed.

_I am not insane! I'm pleasantly insane!_

That's the same meaning, Tsuki.

"Ikutekimasu!" Tsuna shouted.

"Iterashai!" Nana and me chorused.

I managed to finished eating the brown nibblets.

'Thank you for the meal.' I spoke.

"Ara! Shiro-chan! You managed to finished eating it today!" Nana beamed.

Damnable sparkles!

'Yes. I did I guess.'

"I know you don't really like the dry food, but I'm not really knowledgeable on cats. So I don't know how to feed you properly." Nana put a hand on her right cheek and sighed.

I sweatdropped. There is a thing called Internet.

_But the internet isn't always so trustworthy~_

Shut your mouth before I put a damn sock in it.

_Oohh! How very frightening! So frightening that it sends chills down my spine!_

Like I said l, Tsuki. Sarcasm isn't appreciated here.

_I know. The fucking irony._

Yes. The damned fucking irony.

-Timeskip-

Why do we always miss the good part of the darned anime?

_Because you're a cat and is forced to stay at home with no action whatsoever?_

Probably. The only thing I'm able to do while Tsuna is out for school is,

1: Argue with Tsuki

2: Argue with Tsuki

3: Talk to Maman

4: Argue with Tsuki

5: Sleep

6: Eat

7: Argue with Tsuki

8: Sleep more

9: Eat more

10: Argue with Tsuki even more

_Alice. What the fuck?_

What? You know that's the truth! Don't deny it, biatch!

_Fuck you._

I'm sorry, but I don't want to be fucked by you, I'd rather with Hibari-sama!

_Tch. Crazy bitch._

Hey, you're calling yourself one too!

_I know! And I'm proud to be one!_

See? We're arguing again! It just never stops!

_No shit, Alice. No fucking shit._

**Chapter End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with some school stuff and horrible writer's block. **

**Question: If you were to be reborn, who do you want to be reborn as?**


End file.
